This invention relates to a disposable wearing article provided with tape fasteners.
FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings is a side view showing an adhesive tape fastener 102 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,812. This tape fastener 102 is used, for example, to connect front and rear waist regions to each other to wear an open-type disposable diaper. The tape fastener 102 illustrated therein comprises a tape strip 111, an adhesive 112 applied on a lower surface 111d of the tape strip 111 and a release paper sheet 113. The tape strip 111 is folded in a Z-shape and attached to the associated one of transversely opposite side edge zones 115a of the diaper. The tape strip 111 folded in this manner defines a top layer 111a, a bottom layer 111b and an intermediate layer 111c and the release paper sheet 113 is secured by the adhesive 112 to the intermediate layer 111c without a possibility that the release paper sheet 113 might be easily peeled off. To prevent the respective layers 111a, 111b and 111c of the tape fastener 102 from being unfolded prior to actual use of the tape fastener 102, the top layer 111a is releasably attached to the release paper sheet 113 with the adhesive 112 so that these top layer 111a may be easily peeled off from the release paper sheet 113. Similarly, the intermediate layer 111c is releasably attached to an adhesive 116 applied on a bottom layer 111b so that the intermediate layer 111c may be easily peeled off from the adhesive 116. For actual use, the tape fastener 102 is pulled leftward with its end zone 120 held by the fingers. The intermediate layer 111c of the tape strip 111 is peeled off from the adhesive 116, then the top layer 111a is peeled off together with the adhesive 112 from the release paper sheet 113 and thus the tape fastener 102 is rectilinearly folded out. Thereafter, the top layer 111a is used to connect the front and rear waist regions to each other.
In the conventional tape fastener 102, a force exerted on the top layer 111a and the intermediate layer 111c in a direction indicated by arrow Q in FIG. 9 causes the intermediate layer 111c to be peeled off the adhesive 116 in a direction indicated by arrow R. It is uneasy to hold the end zone 120 of the tape fastener 102 after the intermediate layer 111c has been peeled off the adhesive 116.